The Great Escape (OMAZE)
Summery After fleeing from their former camp led by the now deceased William Carver, eight survivors from the camp flee and head into the woods however it is not going to be easy with the massive Undead threat looming like a shadow over them. Plot The episode starts with a group of people running through some corridors, loud shouting is coming from behind them. In the front is Dylan, he looks over his shoulder and a shot of the group members with him are in order, a British boy named Ben, an Asian teen named Evan, the sole girl Mary, a teen in a black hoodie called Jack and an African American named Jeff. The group of them all take a right turn as several people suddenly appear in front of them, however they soon come across a locked. "Shit it's locked" Dylan says as he slams his fist onto the door, he tries to lift it but fails. Ben turns around and turns pale "Uh guys" he says. Turning around, the others see four people, three men and one woman, all armed with AK-47's all aimed at the group, a man suddenly passes the four and begins to clap slowly, "Well played the six of you, well played" the man's voice deep and scratchy "But not well enough, so why don't you all just drop your stuff and we'll accept you back with open arms again". Thomas aims a shotgun he was holding and pulls the trigger, only to hear a click, he throws it aside and quickly faces the door, trying to get it opened. Evan glares at the man "Oh yeah?" he challenges, "Why should we even believe you Carver, after what you ordered that asshole over there to do to Tim" he points to one of the men dressed in Camo called Troy, who scowls at him. The man, Carver sighs and shakes his head slightly "I didn't want to do this but you give me no choice", looking over at the armed guards, giving a whistle, the guards all aim their weapons and put their fingers on the triggers, waiting for the order to fire. "This is your last chance, if you don't surrender, my men will kill you" Carver spoke in annoyance, the others tense up as he speaks again "So what'll it be". Jeff glares at him and silently flips him off, Mary steps forward "Screw that!" she shouts "I'd rather die than work for you". Carver shakes his head in disappointment and sighs "Oh well, I tried to this easy but now you forced me to do this" he mutters, facing the armed solders he speaks in a deep voice "Men, ready", the guards move up and all aim their guns "Aim" the cocking is heard "FIRE" he shouts and gunshots are heard. However the gunshots were not from the AK's but rather from behind them, the group open their eyes and too their shock, two of the men are laying on the ground dead with shots to the head, "TROY!, HANK!" a guard named Johnny who wore a beanie yelled in shock, blood was on the side of his face and his clothing. Carver turns around behind him however a gunshot rings out and the man falls to the ground, dead with a bullet hole in his head. "Oh shit" Tavia, the sole woman guard yells, only for her to get shot in the chest. The group see a Native American teen named Winston and a boy in a grey hoodie called Alex approach, both armed with pistols which have the barrels releasing smoke. "Hey guys" Winston greeted, the group all sigh in relief and pick up the dropped AK-47's, Alex however approaches Johnny and aims the pistol at his head, the guard in the beanie drops the gun in fear and raises his arms in surrender. "I-I surrender alright, p-please don't kill me" Johnny begged, fear fully noticeable in his tone of voice. Alex grabs his collar and pulls him close into his face, "Listen asshole, you're going to tell the rest of your friends that bandits have sneaked into this place undetected and have murdered Bill and these clowns" Alex threatened "You got that", Johnny nods his head in fear. "Good, now scram before I change my mind" the teen said and pushed the guard, Johnny quickly runs off and disappears around the corner, Alex then turns his attention to the rest of the group, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a key. "Got the key" Alex announced, Ben gives a sigh of relief and wipes some sweat of his head "Whew, close one their mates" his British accent full of relief. Alex silently tosses Dylan the key, he catches it and bends down to the lock, a click is heard after moving the key left. Dylan smiles "Yes, we're almost there, just need to get the bags and get the hell pit of dodge" Dylan announces and runs off ahead, the others run after him. However unknown to all of them, Tavia's hand twitches slightly and she gives a small groan. Back with the group, they stand in the garage, they approach near a nearby parked Truck, Jeff bends over and hands several bags to Evan, Jack, Alex and Mary. Dylan grabs another bullet and loads it into a magazine before placing it inside his pistol. Ben rubs his arm and glances around the room in a frantic manner, Jack notices this. "Ben, is something wrong" he asks, getting the other's attention. Ben begins to open his mouth but instead sighs "I don't know, I guess I'm just worried that we might get caught" he admits. Evan shakes his head "Ben, after everything we've done to do this, getting caught is the last thing that will happen" he says and pats the British boy's back. "Pst, guys over here" Winston suddenly calls out with a whisper loud enough for them to hear, the group quickly approach the Native and look out a window he was currently at, Dylan gently pushes Winston aside and glances out the window, "Ah shit" he mutters. It is shown that a man with dark skin is walking around the area, he holds an AK-47 in one hand with a flashlight in the other, turning it left and right from time to time, Evan ducks as the beam from the flashlight misses him "Crap, it must Lowell, I've completely forgot about him" the Asian says while looking at Dylan and Ben. Jeff stands up and quickly reaches and gently opens it slightly, he sees Lowell still looking around with his flashlight, looking back at Dylan, he nods to him and quietly opens the door. Jeff feels a drop of rain fall onto his head, he shakes it off and begins to approach the unaware guard. However just as he gets close, Jeff unknowingly steps on a twig, causing him to stop in fear and for Lowell to drop the flashlight on a nearby table and quickly aim his gun. Lowell glares at Jeff but then softens it and lowers his gun "Oh it's just you Jeff" Lowell spoke "Whatca doing out here at this hour", Jeff scratches the back of his head nervously. "Uh, just coming to get some air, it's a little stuffy back at the store" Jeff lied, he sweat dropped but Lowell seemed to buy it as he gave a scoff, "Tell me about, I'd tell Bill about it if he wasn't so bust all the damn time" he says. Just as Jeff is about to replie, a sudden ring of gunshots are heard coming from the fence, Lowell looked panicked "SHIT, They must've breached through the fence again" Lowell swore, he quickly turned his head to Jeff "Stay here and wait for anyone else, I'll go help the others". With that said, Lowell quickly ran off in the direction of the shots, Jeff stood there shocked by quickly shook his head, facing the window and seeing Dylan's head, he moves his arm in a usher to his location. Dylan ducks down and faces the others "Alright Lowell's gone, now's our chance to get out of here" he says and grabs one of the bags Jack could not carry. The group quickly exit the room with Evan slamming the door behind them, Jeff ran over to them and spoke quickly "We have to hurry, there's a breach on the other side of the compound, Lowell went to check it out and we won't have much time if he or anyone else comes along", Mary grabs Lowell's flashlight and points it in a direction. "It's over there" She says and walks over to it, the exit is reviled to be a large broken gap on a chain link fence, in the forest roams a few Walkers, they were heading in the direction of the shots. Mary lifts it up, making it slightly bigger. Jack, Winston and Alex walk over, they quickly place the bags to the side. Dylan and Evan stand guard with the stolen AK-47's, tapping his foot impatiently, Ben sees that Jack is beginning to crawl threw the gap, he makes it and grabs the other side of it, using his free hand to usher the group forward, "C'mon" Jack whispers and quickly takes a look behind him, the Walkers haven't noticed them yet but they weren't out of the clearing yet. Alex crawls through, followed by Ben, Winston, Mary and Evan. Dylan slowly backs up and bends to his knees, "Hold this" he ordered while holding out the AK, Evan grabs it with his free hand and faces the forest. Dylan climbs through and grabs the AK, he picks up one of the bags and whispers to the group "We got out, now let's get the hell out of here before anyone sees us" Dylan orders. The group quickly run off, they follow an old road which has several wrecked cars which were now stripped of everything, however unknown to them, the guards and the Walkers, a figure stood atop of a hilltop while looking through a pair of binoculars, they face is hidden by a hoodie and dark face paint however the form a smirk on their face as the screen turns to black. Credits * Dylan * Ben * Evan * Mary * Jeff * Alex * Winston * Jack * William Carver * Tavia * Troy (No Lines) * Hank (No Lines) * Johnny * Lowell * Unknown Figure (No Lines) Deaths * Troy * Hank * William Carver * Tavia (Alive Presumed, Unconfirmed) Trivia * First appearance of Dylan. * First appearance of Ben. * First appearance of Evan. * First appearance of Mary. * First appearance of Jeff. * First appearance of Alex. * First appearance of Winston. * First appearance of Jack. * First appearance of the Unknown Figure. * First appearance of Johnny. (Unknown) * First appearance of Lowell. (Unknown) * First (and Last) appearance of Tavia.'' (Unknown or Dead, Unconfirmed)'' * First (and Last) appearance of William Carver. * First (and Last) appearance of Troy. * First (and Last) appearance of Hank. * First mention of Tim. (Unknown) Category:Operation M.A.Z.E